To Be Determined
by avidreader92
Summary: Bella Swan is the owner of a new bakery. She's starting out on her own and couldn't be happier. Edward Cullen knows what he wants from life, to be free to do his work and have fun living life. What happeneds when two hard-headed stuck-in-their-ways people cross paths?


As I was laying in bed thinking about everything I still needed to do for my lovely new bakery, I couldn't help but think that I was missing something. I was hoping it wasn't an order that had to be filed, but we only had two now and I finished them before I left work last night at 10:30... ah the joys of being the owner.

As I was visiting La La land I felt cold air enter my room, thinking nothing of it, I wasn't expecting what happened next.

"EMMETT!" I screamed as I felt ice water on my face.

"Sorry you looked out of it, I just wanted to make sure your still with us." He looked so innocent. If I didn't know my big brother so well I would have believed he worried, but he's a horrible lier, and I could see his stupid smirk.

"Why dear brother, are you implying that you would miss your favorite little sister?" I replied, trying to sound like a lady, while also trying to plan my revenge prank.

"Don't be absurd baby B, I was just thinking of how upset mother would be. Father and I, we'd party." He said smiling, thinking he had won our little brother/sister love spat.

"Okay big D, just checkin', wouldn't want you going all soft on us now would we?" I could see the wheels in his big head turning. I knew my victory would come any minute now.

"Big D?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Yes em, big dumbass" I couldn't even say it with a straight face, but I got my point across perfectly.

"Whatever bells, were you planning on going to look for a place or do I get to pick it for you?" He had this awful evil glint in his eye, and I shuddered to think how horrible that would be.

"NO! tell mom i'll be ready in two ask her to make me a cup of to go coffee." I said, already moving around my bedroom. "And DON'T put salt in it this time, or i'll tell jess you like her." I was about to close my door when, lo and behold.

"You wouldn't dare B, you know how she is." The oaf whined

"Thanks for understanding it my way bro." I smiled sweetly and slammed the door in his face.

I went to my closet trying to decide whether I wanted comfort or professional clothes today. I didn't want to look to young, because I wanted to be taken seriously while looking for a place of my own, so maybe professional then? I decided I also didn't want to look too stuck up. So I settled on nice casual. After really searching I found my black skinny jeans and my deep red snug fitting strap less top with a black cloth like belt just under the bust. As I was brushing my slept-when-wet hair into a high pony tail I noticed my neck would look bare, so I grabbed my white shimmer scarf before looking for my deep red flats to match my outfit. I looked in the mirror very proud of myself, a little liquid eyeliner and i'd be done.

As I neared the kitchen I noticed two things, one emmett was singing to himself while dancing like a loon, and two mom was no where in sight. I decided to try to scare emmett, so I stood in the doorway for a minute before saying "Hey dumbass, come here often?" I was nicely rewarded with a very loud girly scream.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed

"Hey emmey, where's mom? I wanna get going already." I said trying to change the subject before I got pummeled.

"She had an emergency at work and had to leave, but she asked me to go with you and help you find something safe. So it's just you and me sis, where to first?" He replied. All girly screaming, and the reason behind it forgotten.

"Ugh really! fine come on. I have two lists of places to choose from, condos and apartments. Where do you wanna start first?" I was so not happy, but at least I wouldn't be doing this alone, and that ment I get to spend more time with emmett before I moved. He didn't live at home anymore, but with as much time as he spent there it seemed like he did sometimes.


End file.
